Deus.Ex.Machina Industries
Deus.Ex.Machina Industries (DEM for short) is the original vessel group of the popular Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. The Deus.Ex.Machina Industries is a corporation based in England that is also one of the largest in the world. Aside from 's matrix, it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units for the Self Defense Forces and the Realizer units currently equipped by the world's military and police forces. It can be said that all Realizer Units are made by DEM. The DEM is a powerful and corrupt PMC conglomerate that governs all economic sectors of planet Earth. They are the only company in the whole world that is able to create the Realizers and is one of the largest (if not the) companies in the world and are the true main antagonistic faction in Date A Live franchise. They are recurring antagonists in the anime and the manga universe, as well as in videogames and in the Light Novels. They are based in several parts of the planet and they are one of the largest corporations on Earth. The DEM is a very powerful British commerce guild, trade cartel, megacorporation, and lobbying group that was founded between 30 years ago prior series events as an association of business and trade groups with its own commercial trade system. The DEM grew to dominate entire country financial systems and all major trade routes, and have one of the most extremely formidable private military on the world. The D.E.M Industries is a company that is doing business globally with headquarters in Great Britain and UK. Due to their enthusiasm in hunting down Spirits, they are considered economic rivals with whom Ratatoskr is affiliated with. Information One of the largest corporations in the world, it is based out of England having originated out of a Defense Industry and it is the only known industry that is able to manufacture Realizer Units. The Realizer units equipped by the world's military and police forces, and especially the AST of all countries are all made by DEM Industries. They are economic rivals with Asgard Electronics, the company that supports Ratatoskr, with operatives who are able to utilize CR Units with experience exceeding that of special forces groups from different countries. The "DEM" within their name stands for Deus Ex Machina. They are marginally inferior to Ratatoskr in the development of aspects related to Realizer units due to advancing in various fields and oppose their policy of protecting and sheltering the Spirits, as according to them the only way to deal with the Spirits is by killing them. Although, from their actions in various novels it seems that they consider their ends justify any and all means no matter the cost, sacrifice, or collateral damage. Whether its brainwashing and overcharging their Wizards to openly attacking an event with thousands of people just to send a slap to their opponents' faces. As long as their goals are realized, killing hundreds or thousands of people in the process is an acceptable loss and not worth losing sleep over. Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mass Murderers Category:Child Murderer Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Nazis Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Business Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Warmongers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Robots Category:Power Hungry Category:Characters from the Date A Live universe Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Humans Category:Scary Characters Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinist Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Tech Users Category:Scientists Category:Mad Scientist Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Big Bads Category:3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Factions in Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Dissolved Organizations